When Demons Join Marching Band
by Lithodora123
Summary: some of the guys get a mission that involves triplets, Genkai, Marching Band, and 6 foot poles. What could possibly go wrong? **Rating subject to change** KuronuexOC, KuramaxOC, HieixOC
1. Mission recieved

^^ this is a collaborated fic between me and lolitad0ll.

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…though we wish.

"So what the HELL are we going to do again?" Hiei asked, his tone showing how displeased he was with his latest assignment. Koenma sighed and looked up at the short male.

"I told you, you, Kuronue, and Kurama are to go protect Covenant of Elements." Koenma said as if the assignment was simple.

"And what the hell is the Covenant of Elements?" Kuronue asked, his tone bored with the fact he was dragged from his hiding place in Makai.

"Kurama, will you please explain, they're giving me a migraine." Koenma said, rubbing his temples as he yelled for George to bring him Tylenol.

"The Covenant of Elements isn't a thing, its three people. Triplets to be exact, they were born with elemental powers and now the Saint Beasts souls are looking for suitable mates so they may return to power. These three kids match the projected profiles Koenma and I came up with. Our job, since I picked the team, is to infiltrate their college and prevent the Saint Beasts from mating with them until they find suitable mates on their own." At this point the screen behind them turned on, showing several pictures of three young adults. Kuronue and Hiei gaped at the two girls, ignoring when Kurama cleared his throat loudly.

"First is Aislinna, she's the blond and the fire elemental. Because of how feisty she is Hiei, you are assigned to her." The screen then showed a variety of videos, all of which of the blond either beating the crap out of someone or threatening a young man if he "so much as made her sister whimper" and what she threatened him with didn't seem very pleasant since it was a 6 foot flag. The last video was of her doing a passionate contemporary/Latin dance routine. Hiei gaped and did a mental 'touch down dance' of joy, not wanting to believe there was a possibility of her being human.

"Next is Rayleena, she is the brunette and the water elemental. She's laid back and kinda lazy so Kuronue she's your responsibility because not even a blind man could lose track of her." The screen then showed various videos of her being just plain lazy and throwing shuriken at the boy who her sister had threatened.

"Why is she throwing those at the boy?" Kuronue asked, slightly worried.

"He bad mouthed her little brother, but you should have no problems you womanizer." Kurama said, the last video was of her performing in what had been explained as the pit, her attention was rapt on the drum major and she didn't notice how she almost got hit in the head with a chain flag.

"And who are you going to guard?" Kuronue asked, smirking as he watched another video of both sisters dancing in the stands at a football game.

"I will be guarding the youngest brother. His name is Katoru." He said, the screen then showed videos of him holding back his sister Aislinna, prodding Rayleena with a stick to get her out of bed, thinking through his Calculus homework, but the final was of him conducting the entire marching band (and from the vantage point of the camera it was safe to assume the band had over 100 people). Kuronue shrugged, not caring since he got a girl, and one he would try to steal from the boy she threw a shuriken at.

"So when do we leave?" Hiei asked, clearly impatient about being summoned early in the morning and learning that part of the mission required them to join this 'marching band'.

"We leave..." Kurama looked at his watch and smiled "now." Kuronue and Hiei gaped in disbelief as a portal opened and tossed them into the apartment of Genkai.

"About time you slackers got here and boy are you going to have it rough." She said, tossing them marching band uniforms.

"Hiei, you are on drumline and co-ed dance. I suggest you learn how to play the Tenors and how to dance. Kuronue you are in the pit, learn to play Timpani fast, Rayleena demands perfection. Kurama, you got lucky, you're the groupie invest in a few band shirts." Kuronue and Hiei began to protest but Genkai yelled for silence.

"Their last name is Kakei; they're your sponsors as well and will be helping you around the campus. I suggest you get some rest because tomorrow, band camp starts and exhaustion will not be a valid excuse." She said, leaving them alone in the living room to bicker about who slept where. Hiei left Kurama and Kuronue to bicker while he slipped out the window to sleep in a nearby tree.

^^ that's the first chapter, hope y'all like a bit of Yu Yu Hakusho and Marching band! Read and Review please and thanks?


	2. Meetings and Sectionals

^^ Hey everyone! Li-Chan and I are back with Chapter Two. Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: We wished we owned Yu Yu hakasho but sadly we do not.

Early the next morning Genkai had kicked in Kuronue's door and gently woken up Kurama, who had told Hiei to come inside.

"I hope you dimwits remembered to learn play your instruments because Rayleena and Aislinna will take 'we just found out what we were supposed to play yesterday' as a weak excuse." She said, Kuronue groaned, he had forgotten to learn to play Timpani. Hiei smirked in self satisfaction because how hard could it be to hit something with a stick.

"I bought some band shirts on the internet last night, they should be ready for pick up at this 'Wal-Mart' store by this afternoon." Kurama said, grinning because he had been good and done as he was told.

"How hard can it be to hit something with a stick?" Hiei said with a smirk. Genkai hit Hiei in the back of the head with a flip flop.

"You bakka, you're hitting 5 drums and you have to do it in the proper tempo and learn to dance!" she yelled at him, irritated they were already jeopardizing the mission with their lazy attitudes.

"I didn't learn Timpani." Kuronue admitted, bracing himself for a hit with the flip flop but it never came. He looked up and saw how Genkai was smiling.

"At least you admit to your mistakes without arrogance. Now let us get going, the entire marching band won't wait on us forever." She said, opening the front door. They went out to her car and piled in, Hiei dreading the fact he had to dance and play and instrument.

"Do I have to dance?" Hiei complained. Genkai glared at him in the rear view mirror.

"Yes, ask one more time and you will be doing what the band calls up downs and trust this old woman when I say they aren't pleasant." She growled at him. The rest of the car ride passed in relative silence.

"Kuronue, you need to hide your wings and the tops of your ears." Kurama pointed out gently as the school came into view. Kuronue sighed and did as he was told, using his spirit energy to mask his bat wings and the tips of his pointed ears. Genkai parked the car, and the second they got out the sound of several instruments playing in harmony hit their ears like a semi-truck.

"What is all that noise?" Kuronue asked, but the second he did it stopped and the only sound was a group yelling "THANK YOU SIR!" and drums playing randomly. The sound got closer and a large group of young adults came into view and headed into a building but three of them took one look at Genkai and grinned as they jogged over to her.

"Morning Genkai-Sensei! Are these the new students?" The boy that they had been told was named Katoru asked. Genkai nodded.

"Katoru, Aislinna, Ray….where is Rayleena?" Genkai asked, sounding exhausted.

"Pit went in almost 20 minutes ago, so she's probably asleep in the junk yard." Katoru said with a casual shrug. Aislinna sighed.

"Damn it I told her not to sleep in there." She grumbled, stalking into the building with a fake rifle in her hand. Genkai sighed and followed her into the building, Katoru, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuronue trailing along as well. They went down a narrow hall and heard Aislinna yelling for Rayleena to "get her lazy ass up and out of there now". Katoru sighed and went into the room, grabbing a staff that had been leaning against a uniform rack as he went into the room. Genkai, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuronue followed them into the room but the boys stopped when they saw how messy the room was. Pieces of the uniforms, boxes of hats, a large box of shoes, old instruments, and chairs were stacked to the ceiling and lying across a beaten up sofa was Rayleena. Katoru was prodding her with the staff while Aislinna was trying to pull her up and off the sofa.

"Rayleena! If you don't get off that sofa now and meet the students I will make you do up downs until the band has the entire show memorized." Genkai yelled at her. Rayleena jumped up and saluted Genkai.

"Yes ma'am!" She shouted, obviously afraid of having to do these 'up downs'.

"Good, now that you're up these are the new students. This is Hiei, Kuronue, and Kurama. Hiei and Kuronue will be in the band, Aislinna you are in charge of Hiei and Rayleena you are in charge of Kuronue. Katoru, you will be in charge of Kurama but he's only the equipment lackey and roadie." Genkai said, motioning to each detective when she introduced them. Rayleena smirked and swaggered right up to Kuronue.

"Genkai told me you play Timpani. That's good because here's the music and we start our sectional in 20 minutes. I expect a good site reading from you." She said, stretching as she left the room.

"Genkai also told me you play Tenors but can dance. You won't be going to the Drum Line sectional but instead I and you are going to go work on lifts and I'll start teaching you the show choreography." Aislinna said, taking Hiei's hand and leading him off. Genkai smiled at Katoru and nodded.

"I'll leave you alone to let Kurama know what the expectations as equipment lackey and roadie are." She said, leaving them alone. There was an awkward silence after everyone had left them alone.

"So what exactly am I going to be doing for this band?" Kurama asked, trying to make it sound as if he had been an equipment lackey and roadie before.

"Well, all you do is help Rayleena load and unload the trailer before and after football games and competitions and occasionally let the band know what we need to retrace or work on musically." Katoru said with a shrug. Kurama nodded, he was going to have to ask Genkai what 'retrace' meant later.

"So how about we go and see if your friends need help or saving from your sister?" Kurama asked. Katoru nodded and lead Kurama out a back door where the sound of Rayleena yelling at Kuronue could already be heard from the football field. Katoru sighed and started heading towards the field and all Kurama could do was follow and notice that Katoru did have quite a nice ass.

AN(lolitad0ll): So some of the band terms like junk yard and retrace may be confusing but their self explanatory. Junk yard is where all unused and unloved equipment goes and retrace is when the marching band has redo their previous set if they mess up. The random drum noise is what happens when Drum Line is excused and they decide to play and Thank You Sir is what the marching band says to the band director/drum major when they are excused.

^^ hope you all liked chapter two and Reviews would be awesome sauce!~


	3. Chapter 3

^^ Welcome back for chapter three! Me and Li-chan have finally finished chapter three. Hope you enjoy.

Katoru led Kurama towards where the pit was practicing. They could hear Rayleena yelling at the Kuronue for messing up on simple things.

"I hope she hasn't done anything to drastic." Katoru told Kurama.

"Like what?" Kurama asked

"You don't want to know" was the response. As they reach the pit they saw Rayleena sitting on Kuronue's back as he did pushups.

"Rayleena, what did the poor guy do?" Katoru asked his sister.

"He kept messing up." Rayleena said innocently. "What else could I have done?"

"Kurama, help me." Kuronue begged. "This is worse than Genkai training on a bad day."

"I doubt that." Kurama stated "I bet deep down you like that the girl is on top of you."

Kuronue thought for a second. "True."

"Wait! What?" Rayleena ask shockingly. "He likes pushups?"

"Not the push up" Kurama explained. "He likes the fact you're sitting on him."

**With Hiei and Aislinna**

Aislinna dragged Hiei over to a bunch of young adults. All but one was stretching. As they got closer Hiei could tell that this person was male.

"Shouldn't he be stretching with the others?" Hiei asked, already knowing the answer as he pointed at the guy.

Aislinna jumped at the sound of Hiei's voice. It was the first time he had spoken sense they had left his friends and her siblings. She nodded and walked over to him.

"Joe, shouldn't you be stretching with the others?" She asked, her arms crossed and a look of 'I-swear-to-God-if-you-say-no-I'm-going-to-kill -you' on her face. Joe looked at her and yawned.

"Naw, I think I'm fine. After all I am the best guy on the team why should I have to stretch?" He said with a smug look. Hiei snorted as she glared at him.

"Joe, you are demoted from co-ed boys captain to the lowly title of flag boy." She said as an evil aura surrounded her. Hiei slowly began backing away, Joe looked pissed.

"WHAT?! Who's gonna be captain then, that short fry?!" Joe said. Hiei glared at him, his hand twitching as he was tempted to use his Darkness Dragon.

"Who are you calling short flag boy." Hiei said with a growl. She put her hand on his arm.

"Hiei is going to be the captain, thanks for the idea now go run your lap or I'm going to have Ray come over here and you're going to do up downs to her counts." Joe instantly paled and began to run his lap. She looked at Hiei and smiled.

"Now we need to stretch out and once he finishes his lap he's going to show you how to do the lifts you need to learn for our competition show." She said. They began doing the various dance stretches, Joe joining them about half way through and finishing later than them.

"Ok dancers, you guys are going to do across the floors. Tall flags work on your twenty counts, those were sloppy yesterday and I want to see them clean. Co-ed boys, work on pointing your toes, if I see one flexed foot it's up downs with the pit. Joe, you, me, and Hiei are going to go work on the lifts. Everyone meet back up in a twenty minutes for a water break." She said. Everyone split up into their respective groups while Joe, Hiei, and Aislinna went out behind the band room.

"What lift do I need to teach him first?" Joe asked, clearly irritated at the fact he now was the flag boy.

"Let's try a cradle." She said. Joe showed Hiei how to catch her and gave her the thumbs up after Hiei had successfully managed to catch him at least three times. She moved in front of him and he successfully lifted her.

"Ok, now for something more difficult. Let's try the aerial*." She said. Joe smirked and nodded as he positioned himself. The first half was successful, and then Joe dropped her on her head. Hiei rushed over and helped her up; she looked murderous as she glared at Joe.

"You dropped me; you know how dangerous that is?" She said her voice low and full of a threat that was best left unspoken.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He said, his tone showed he wasn't sorry in the least. Hiei sighed and looked at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, genuinely worried that she may have been injured. She sighed.

"I should be fine, I just need to ice it and maybe take some aspirin. Joe on the other hand, he's going to go find Ray and tell her I sent him to do conditioning drills." Joe paled at the mention of this.

"I'm sorry Aislinna, I'm really really sorry please don't make me do conditioning with Ray." He said, dropping down on all fours and pleading. Aislinna picked him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't be a sissy and just go already." She said, nearly chucking him away. He walked away, shoulders dropping and half sobbing as he headed down to the lower field where Rayleena was.

"What's conditioning?" Hiei asked as he helped her up. She smirked.

"It's when Rayleena makes him do up downs, then 8 to 5's*, followed by a few laps, then push-up's, and lastly 10 sets of 100 crunches. It's a nifty punishment she came up with for pit, why do you think they're all fit?

AN: Aerial, is when the girl does a cartwheel and she doesn't use her hands and the guy kinda helps her along. 8 to 5's is 8 steps per every 5 yards.

^^; sorry the chapter took sooooooo long to post up buuuut stuff happened and me (Li-Chan) couldn't really collaborate on the chapter sooo yeah sorry 'bout the inconvenience. ^^ R&R pretty pl0x building bl0x?


	4. Chapter 4

^u^ Li-Chan and Lithodora back with the next chapter!

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Yu Yu Hakusho…sorry if we forgot the disclaimer in previous chapters before….And we don't own Mr.T or rights to his name….

Hiei and Aislinna went down to the lower field after dragging her to the nurse's office. She held an ice pack to her head and saw as they got closer Mr.T was there with his arms crossed. Kuronue was holding Rayleena back as she yelled out counts and clutched a mallet for the bells in her hand.

"I pity the fool who drops a dancer." Mr.T said before he walked off.

"What happened here?" Hiei asked Kuronue who sighed.

"Well Joe shows up and your sister explodes. She demanded to know how he can lift the heaviest dancer on the team and yet drop the lightest one her sister, the Joe made some snide remark that prompted her to try and shove that mallet up…well we won't say where but trust me when I say that nothing should EVER be shoved where she wanted to put it."

"And you've been holding her back ever since?" Hiei asked. Kuronue nodded and smirked.

"_I have and it's great, I've been groping her for the last 10 minutes and she hasn't put up a fuss or anything." _Kuronue said to Hiei telepathically.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" someone shouted. They all turned around and saw the 'tuba playing asshole' from the video walking up.

"He was holding MY sister back from killing someone, get over it." Aislinna said, clearly irritated by her headache and the cold ice pack. He opened his mouth to say something when Rayleena sighed.

"If you're going to be such a douche about this then get out of my sight, I'm done with you." He glared at her and walked forward as Kuronue let her go. He grabbed her by the wrist.

"No you won't, you love me too much." He growled at her. She glared at him as Aislinna threw the ice pack.

"What the hell you bitch!" He yelled at Aislinna as he let Rayleena go. She slapped him across the face.

"Don't you DARE talk to my big sister like that!" She yelled at him as Aislinna walked towards him, Hiei saw a blade slip into her hand somehow.

"Get away from my sister now." Aislinna growled at him.

"Why should I?" He said, smug that he wouldn't get hurt.

"Because you and me, we're done. I don't even know what I saw in you." She said. He looked at her and his jaw dropped, her face blank as she said it. He began to protest when Kuronue stepped in front of him.

"You heard the lady, now get the hell out of here." He glared at Kuronue.

"This isn't over and she knows it." He growled at them as he walked away as Kurama and Katoru ran up.

"What just happened?" They asked.

"Ray just broke up with the douche." Aislinna said, swaying from her possible concussion. Hiei caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sis, you need to sit down. No drill downs for either of you. Joe, you're excused for the day. Genkai-Sensei wants us back in the band room so she can talk to all of us before we leave for the day." Katoru said. Everyone nodded as Hiei picked up Aislinna and carried her back to the band room.

"I'm not helpless I can walk you know." Aislinna grumbled. Hiei sighed and smirked as he searched her thoughts and found she was quiet content in his arms.

"I don't think so, we don't want to risk an even worse injury do we?" He said. She shook her head as Rayleena raised her eyebrow and caught up to Katoru.

"You think that Hiei is into Linna?" Rayleena whispered to Katoru, unaware that Hiei and Kuronue had overheard due to their sensitive hearing.

"It may be so, don't worry about it to much Ray, I'll explain why when we get home." Rayleena nodded and continued walking back to the band room in silence.

"_Did you hear that fox?" _Kuronue asked Kurama telepathically.

"_No, what did they say?"_

"_They think I'm interested in this Onna*."_

"_Well you are."_

"_I am not."_

"_Hiei, Kuronue, stop arguing we will discuss this when we get home."_ Both men grumbled mentally as they entered the band room

"You need to see us Sensei?" Katoru asked.

"Yes I did, thank you for tracking down your siblings and the new students for me. As you know band camp lasts another two weeks. You, Rayleena, and Aislinna will not be participating in the last weeks. You will instead be showing the new students the drill we learned during sectionals and teaching them how to properly play their instruments since their last teacher called and informed me they aren't up to Zodiac Performing Arts Academy standards when it comes to our marching band. And, Hiei, why are you carrying Aislinna?" Genkai said.

"She fell."

"Who's going to keep my dancers in line?" Aislinna asked.

"You will, Hiei will be working with Rayleena on getting better at the Tenors." Aislinna nodded, Rayleena sighed.

"Why do I get stuck with a lazy asshole and someone who's hair could probably kill me if I tripped on a rock?"

"It's actually really soft." Aislinna said as she ran her fingers through his hair, Hiei was very grateful that he had worn baggy pants that day as he swayed slightly. Kuronue smirked as Kurama smiled, Hiei wouldn't live this down.

"It's ok baby, I won't be lazy for you." Kuronue said in a suggestive purr to Rayleena, she blushed as Aislinna reached over and slapped him with her free hand as so she would still be able to fondle Hiei's hair.

"Don't be such a Hentai*." Aislinna said. Genkai cleared her throat.

"If there are no more questions then I think Hiei can set Aislinna down and the triplets can go now." Hiei put Aislinna down reluctantly as he snapped out of the pleasure induced coma. The triplets waved as they left the room, Kuronue waiting until he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore.

"Damn Hiei how fast are you planning to work and do you need to borrow a sock?" Kuronue asked. Kurama sighed as Hiei raised his eyebrow.

"What?" Hiei asked.

"I'll explain it later in case you try and kill me." Kuronue said with a smirk.

^u^ Soooo there's chapter 4 for everyone hope you liked it!

AN(l0litad0ll): the purple is Kurama's inner monologue, black is Kuronue, and Red is Hiei when they are using telepathy, Onna is Japanese for woman, and hentai is Japanese for pervert. ^^ R&R pretty pl0x building bl0x?


	5. Chapter 5

^u^ sooooo Here's the next chapter of doom for everyone!

**DISCLAIMER: WE DON'T OWN YU YU HAKUSHO**

_~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"_Aislinna, we may have a problem."Katoru said with a sigh when they got home that night after Rayleena had gone to bed._

"_What would our problem be dear brother?" She said, plopping down on the couch with an ice pack held to her head._

"_The new students are actually demons; I could sense their power levels. I fear as to why they have come here."He said, raising his eyebrow when she sighed._

"_I know, I sensed it the moment Genkai introduced us." She said, a look of concern crossing her face._

"_Do you think Rayleena knows?" She asked. He sighed and took off the reading glasses he had been wearing, rubbing between his eyes after he had done so._

"_No, she is far more blunt then both of us and would have called them on it. Should we tell her?" He asked, his tone showing genuine concern._

"_No, if we do I fear what she may do."_

"_That is a wise decision kids, ever since your father passed Rayleena has never forgiven any demon for it, even if they had nothing to do with his death."They looked around and shocked to see their mother standing there. He shuddered at the memory of how Koenma had come to their door almost 10 years ago, informing them how their father had been betrayed in the line of duty by one of his own teammates. That teammate had been a demon. Both siblings nodded._

"_We give you our word mother; we will not inform Rayleena of the nature of the new students." They both said in unison. Their mother nodded and smiled._

"_Ok then, you two get to bed you have a busy day of band camp tomorrow." They both nodded and left, going to their rooms._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Aislinna sighed, school had just started up again and she was already not paying attention in her math class and all because she had been staring at Hiei and reminiscing on the conversation she had had with her brother almost a month ago.

"If you don't pay attention you're sure to fail the class." A gentle voice from behind her said, she jumped a little but calmed down when she recognized it as her younger brother.

"Sorry, I'll pay attention now." She muttered as she sent an evil glare towards the math problems on the board. After the bell had rang Aislinna packed her things quickly, nothing in the world could keep her in this God forsaken math class; except for the oh-so-familiar and oh-so-annoying voice of THE most annoying, evil, kinda ugly, anorexic, and potentially the skankiest girl on campus.

"Hey Amy."

"It's Aislinna." She said, her voice dripping with venom and her tone warning the prep that if it wasn't good she WOULD hurt her.

"So who's that cutie that's been following you?" the girl asked.

"Why do you want to know Ass-Face?"

"It's Angela and what is he like, your boyfriend?" She asked.

'_I wish.'_ She thought, out loud she said. "No."

"So what's his name?" Ass-Face/Angela asked, pointing at Hiei who raised his eyebrow.

"None of your business Onna, if you can even is called that." Hiei said his tone as cold as his eyes. Angela sauntered closer to Hiei and smirked.

"I like my men with a bit of fight in them."

"And I like sluts dead but you don't see me getting that now do you?" Aislinna said with a glare.

"No one asked your opinion plan Jane." Ailsinna's eyebrow twitched; did she really just get called plain?

"Better than being a skank."

'_How the hell is she plain? Her hair is a completely different color than the other girls; she's a fire elemental, uses swords, and dances.'_ Hiei thought to himself, adding how he also found her attractive. He ended up pulling Aislinna away from Angela when the threat of a pencil going somewhere where the inventor of pencils never intended it to go.

"LET ME GO I'M GONNA KILL HER NO ONE CALLS ME PLAIN!!!!!" She yelled as Hiei slung her over his shoulder and carried her out of the classroom.

'_I'm so glad I wore pants today….damn he has a NICE ass…'_ She thought to herself, unaware Hiei had 'overheard' that thought and was now sweating bullets.

"Hiei, why are you carrying her?" Kurama asked when Hiei almost bumped into him.

"Because her creativity and vocabulary nearly made someone with less brain cells than Kuwabara explode." Hiei responded.

"You're being serious aren't you?" Kurama asked with an eyebrow raised. Hiei nodded and set her down.

"If you can refrain from putting pencils in 'a frog bee-atch's cloacae* I will leave you on the ground." Hiei said in an even, yet amused, tone.

"Yes I will behave." She said, no one noticed until it was too late; Angela had bulldozed through both Hiei and Aislinna and was now clinging onto Kurama.

'_Eww its sooooo icky.'_ Kurama thought.

_~Eww it's touching him~ _Hiei thought.

_#must destroy#_ was the only thought going through Ailsinna's head. Hiei stopped her as she reached into her bag for another pencil.

"You know he's gay right?" A cool and comforting voice said from behind everyone. Kurama let out a sigh of relief before he felt the germs crawling over his skin as it burned where she touched him. Aislinna approached him in a Hazmat suit, that he wasn't going to question where she got it, and began to scrub him with hand sanitizer.

"What did you say homo?" Angela said. At that pointed Aislinna was being held back; this time she had a pair of scissors.

"You don't talk to MY brother that way you you you nasty sars infested jerk face!!!!" Aislinna yelled as both Hiei and a very thankful Kurama restrained her. Katoru sighed and raised his eyebrow when he looked up.

"What the hell are you…?" Angela began before she was knocked out from someone falling onto her.

"I've always wanted to do that…" Rayleena said as she stood up.

"How…did…you…get...up…there?" Katoru asked. Rayleena shrugged.

"I wanted to."

"How come she can beat people up and I can't?" Aislinna whined as she was released.

"Because she didn't have pencils or scissors." Hiei said.

"No, I only had a tranquilizer." She said holding up an empty syringe. Everyone sighed as Katoru grabbed a stick and looped it in Angela's belt loop.

"I'll take her to the nurse."

"Not yet." Aislinna said, she pulled on the kind of gloves that were used for handling radioactive chemicals before stealing all $20 from Angela's wallet.

"Why did you do that?" Katoru asked, his face looking something like this: -_-;

"Pain and grievance fees." She said, spraying the money down with disinfectant before pocketing it.

"Who wants ice cream?" She asked with a grin. Rayleena instantly raised her hand, Hiei was close behind with the promise of sweet snow now tempting him, and Kurama was hesitant.

"Will you be buying it wearing that?" Kurama asked, pointing at the Hazmat suit she still wore.

"Hmmm it's tempting but probably not, last time I did we get kicked out." Aislinna said.

"I'll catch up with you guys after I drag this to the nurse." Katoru said walking down the hall. They all went out towards the front of the school.

"I love having a free 4th period, makes lunch even longer." Rayleena said, Aislinna nodded in agreement as they all walked to the ice cream parlor.

"What an eccentric and interesting first day we are having." Kurama said to Hiei. Hiei nodded and looked around.

"I think we forgot Kuronue." Hiei said.

"You wish, I want sweet snow too." Kuronue said, as Hiei glared at him.

"Don't steal my word." Hiei said his tone full of anger. Kuronue shrugged as they continued following Aislinna and Rayleena.

AN: A cloaca is the scientific name for a frog rectum, if you don't know what a rectum is look it up.

^u^ soo there's an interesting chapter R&R pl0x?


End file.
